Ultimo Rencuentro
by nekomisakichan
Summary: UA. Una corta historia de como Atonio se enamora de un Lovino mayor que el.


Buen, quería escribir algo mas o menos así y esto es lo que salio... sinceramente me gusta.

**Deslaimer: **Hetalia como sabrán NO me pertenece y jamas lo hará, ya que es del todo poderoso himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Lovi es mayor que Antonio... eso y que no soy muy buena escribiendo u.u

* * *

Fueron 3, o podría decir que la primera fue un encuentro y las demás reencuentros, si así tendría mas sentido.

En la primera o en el encuentro, era un día soleado, estaba en un parque, frondoso, tranquilo y por sobre todo hermoso, ver tanto verde te hacia parecer que estabas en un bosque. Pero yo no prestaba atención a eso en ese momento, no, mi vista estaba puesta en una caja, si una simple caja que contenía un pastel, y no cualquier pastel, el que yo mismo había preparado. Solo que un simple comentario de mi hermano mayor hizo posible que haya perdido toda confianza en mi creación.

"tonto, no tienes nada de talento para estas cosas, mejor deja la cocina para los que la sabemos usar."

Cabe destacar que el ayuda a atender nuestra panadería por que es mayor, pero yo tan bien quería sentirme útil. De seguro no me dejaran usar nunca mas la cocina. Pero en el momento que me iba a levantar para regresar mi casa me di cuenta que un chico a la lejanía me estaba mirando. No lo distinguía muy bien pero por lo que veía en su uniforme era de secundaria. Lentamente y a paso firme se acercó a mi y pude distinguirlo mejor, era obviamente, mas alto que yo, tenia el cabello color cobrizo con un gracioso rulo que sobresalía a su derecha, facciones finas que lo hacían ver mas pequeño de lo que aparentaba por su forma de vestir, y unos ojos de color verde oliva, pero lo mas raro es que tenia el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviera... enojado.

-¿Que tienes niño?- me pregunto con un meloso acento que no sabia de donde, y tampoco sabia que me preguntaba. Entonces se agacho para quedar a mi altura con la caja entre medio.- ¿Que te pasa? los enanos no deberían estar jugando y riendo con este día.

Era raro, la forma en que sus palabras denotaban preocupación, mientras su rostro mostraba enfado, era sin duda una persona interesante. Así que lo mire y luego al pastel lo que provoco que el tan bien lo mirara y enarcara una ceja.

-es que hice un pastel.-dije. Di un suspiro- pero mi hermano dijo que no estaba bueno.-me miro sorprendido en un principio luego miro el pastel un poco mas seguro y me hizo señas para probarlo.

-Si quieres, de todos modos lo iba a tirar.-tome una rebanada con una servilleta y se la tendí.-Ten.

El la observo durante algunos instantes, como si estuviera analizándola muy cuidadosamente, luego le dio un mordisco y mastico lentamente mientras miraba al cielo. Cuando trago esbozo una sonrisa, la cual hizo que me animara.

-No te mentiré, esto si esta feo.-me desilusione unos momentos hasta que continuo con su típica expresión.- pero se nota que te entusiasmaste al hacerlo, así que solo te falta practica y técnica, ¿Alguna vez le pediste a alguien que te explicara como hacerlo?-negué con la cabeza y el saco unos cuadernos y lápices y comenzó a escribir como si el mundo se terminara. Después de unos minutos arranco la hoja y me la extendió.

-¿Que...-pero no me dejo continuar ya que se había levantado y empezó a decir.

-Sigue eso al pie de la letra y veras que las como la cosa mejora.-se fue alejando lentamente, hasta que me percate de algo muy importante, por lo que le grite.

-¿oye como te llamas?-se dio la vuelta y continúe.- ¡Yo soy Antonio!- sé que es malo hablar con desconocidos pero esta persona no era mala, era mas bien todo lo contrario.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que pese a la distancia pude contemplar y la cual hizo que sintiera algo cálido en mi interior.-Soy Livino, pequeño tonto.- y así siguió su camino, como si nunca hubiera parado, como si nunca me hubiera ayudado, como si nunca me hubiera mirado, siguió su camino como si nada.

Esa misma noche hornee un pastel, siguiendo los pasos al pie de la letra, sin saltarme ninguno, tratando de hacer lo mejor posible. Pero al terminarlo y hacer que mi hermano lo pruebe descubrí que lo había echo bien, muy bien ya que recibí una gran felicitación de parte de él. Eso me hacia muy feliz. Por lo que en la tarde fui al mismo parque y me senté en el mismo sitio que el día anterior, esperando. Algunos dirían que tal vez no venga otra vez, pero siempre fui positivo y cabezota, así que espere. No mucho ya que pude distinguir su silueta. Caminando lentamente hasta llegar frente a mi, y ser recibido por una de mis mas grandes sonrisas.

-Hola, sabes el pastel me quedo delicioso y es mas te traje un pedazo para que lo pruebes y me des tu opinión.- solté tomando un trozo extendiéndoselo sin esperar que el dijera algo.

Se limito a mirarme con su seño fruncido, luego al pedazo de pastel al cual termino por tomar y sin mirarlo tanto como la ultima vez se lo metió en la boca con los ojos cerrados. Lo degusto y luego de un rato lo trago.

-No es la gran cosa.-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.-Pero mejoraste mucho.-sonreí y el me miro y soltó.-Tienes una expresión de idiota.

Y así pasaron varios días felices en los cuales nos juntábamos, y él me explicaba las formas de cocinar, los tipos de comida, la forma en que se come. Siempre lo explicaba con mucha pación, y era algo que me encantaba. Pero siempre que hablábamos el miraba hacia otra dirección, lo cual me parecía extraño, pero cada vez que me miraba y yo me percataba de ello el aportaba la mirada, con un sonrojo y un gesto culpable que nunca comprendí, pero que se repetida día con día hasta que.

-Idiota, yo ya me voy.-tenia una mirada entristecida y su fruncido seño ya no estaba.-Adiós Antonio.-Me tomo de las mejillas y se acercó a mi cara con los ojos cerrados. Yo solo podía mantener mi expresión de sorpresa ante aquel gesto.

El unió nuestras frentes y dio un suspiro que al chocar contra mis labios causo que una corriente eléctrica atravesara toda mi columna vertebral haciendo que me estremeciera. Produciendo tan bien que el abriera los ojos y se sonrojara al ver lo que estaba haciendo, entonces me soltó, no bruscamente si no suave, dulce, como si quisiera hacer que quedara la textura de mi piel grabada en sus manos, o si quisiera mentalizar el color de mis ojos a los cuales miraba con los suyos llenos de culpabilidad y otra cosa... ¿Deseo? o ¿añoranza? parecía realmente triste que casi no escuche su ultimo "Adiós" ni sus pasos alejándose de mi.

Después de sus despedida lo espere al siguiente día... pero no llego, ni al otro, ni al otro, aunque me cueste admitirlo luego de dos años me resigne a que nunca lo volvería a ver ¿Después de todo que sabia yo de el? Que le gustaba la comida, que era algo retraído, malhumorado o gruñón, pero que era una buena persona, solo eso, nada mas que lo que podría saber cualquier otra persona común ¿cierto? claro que después de un tiempo me empecé a olvidarme el, pero no del calor que sentía dentro mio, calor que nadie fue capas de avivar otra vez.

A los 16 entre a una secundaria con mis dos mejores amigos, Fran y Gil, queríamos cambios, ya que en la escuela que estábamos nos parecía ya muy aburrida después de todo éramos muy problemáticos y calenturientos como para quedarnos quietos en un mismo lugar. Por lo tanto nos trasladamos a una que quedaba mas al sur, por que Francis decía que las chicas bronceadas eran más sexis y Gilbert lo abalo así si que los tres nos decidimos por una buena opción que complaciera a nuestros padres. Lo que yo no esperaba fue que al ir a buscar chicas mis amigos se enamoraran de chicos, si bastantes lindos, pequeños y apretujables en el caso de Gil, creo que dijo que era Americano, canadiense tal vez. Francis saco su lado masoquista al tratar de liarse a un Ingles boca sucia. Yo fui el peor de los tres, ya que unos días luego de que las clases empezaran nos cambiaron a nuestro profesor de ciencias. Fue entonces cuando lo vi. El rencuentro. El caminaba por el pasillo, se veía mucho más adulto, aunque su expresión seguía ahí, al igual que su rulo, cabello bien peinado, parecía muy diferente. Pero el aura que desprendía seguía siendo la misma, por un momento creí que no me reconocería, hasta que me vio, por unos momentos me pareció ver que su cara cambiaba a una expresión de infinita tristeza y felicidad simultáneos. Yo solo sonreí al ver que provoque una reacción en el, aunque no se porque. Solo atino a fruncir su seño y acercarse temeros hasta mi. Me mira becando algún defecto o simplemente observándome.

-No importa cuanto pase tu expresión de idiota nunca cambia.-su voz apenas cambio a excepción de su acento que en el momento que lo escuche por segunda vez pude afirmar que era Italiano. Pero aun así si su tono guardaba tantos sentimientos bajo esa manta de enfado que sin darme cuenta me propuse a destapar.

En un principio me trataba frio, como si no me conociera, luego empezó a aceptarme lento, calmado pero a la vez con miedo, como si le asustara que de un momento a otro todo terminara. Yo en todo momento fui persistente, pero algo insulso, siempre con ganas de acercarme a él y si saber ¿Por qué?, o mejor dicho para saber ¿por qué cada vez que estaba cerca de el sentía esa pesadez en el estomago?, o ¿Por qué cuando me sonreía porque hacia alguna estupidez en el comedor sentía que podía estallar de felicidad, o por que me dejaron de importar las chicas que prefería estudiar para cada una de sus clases?

Mis amigos tenían los mismos o peores problemas, y yo simplemente no podía comprender como Fran termino cayéndose a un rio con un ramo de rosas o por que a Gil lo encontraron golpeado detrás de un Mac'Donal luego de que tubo una crisis de una semana encerrado en su cuarto. Ninguno nos podíamos ayudar mucho. Así que sin mucho mas por hacer, fui a hablar con mi profesor, después de todo era la mejor opción en ese entonces. Al encontrarlo le pedí un momento que me tomo días en conseguir, pero que al fin y al cabo conseguí. Tiempo suficiente para expresarle con todas las palabras que me sabia todo lo que me hacia sentir cuando lo escuchaba, lo miraba, lo sentía cerca y hasta cuando pensaba en el. Me llevo un rato pero en ningún momento titubee o balbucee de alguna forma. Al terminar de hablar es miraba sonrojado el piso, si en algún momento pensé que se veía lindo en ese justo momento era la cosa mas bella del mundo.

-Si serás idiota, es obvio que tu...- Lo mire expectante, él se mordió el labio y continuo.- Te enamoraste de mi...-

Ese fue el momento en que mi cabeza se abrió, cualquiera se hubiera pensado que por mi mente pasarían negaciones, retractarme por que eso estaba mal visto o enojo conmigo mismo por hacer algo que en toda mi vida siempre me dijeron que no era bueno. Pero yo no podía más que sentirme horriblemente feliz, me había enamorado, y no solo eso me había enamorado de alguien bueno, me había enamorado de un hermoso ser humano. Que el mundo se valla al carajo si pudiera elegir de quien enamorarme en lugar de él, yo lo volvería elegir conscientemente.

Lo Tome de las manos, provocando que me mirara aun mas sonrojado. Le roge con la mirada, por que las palabras sobraban y esa vez si me di cuenta. Desvió la mirada dándome paso libre a que lo abrazara de la forma más cariñosa que en ese momento encontré posible, haciendo que sintiera por todo el cuerpo una sensación de calidez, una sensación de sentirme completo por primera vez en mi vida.

Luego de eso mis años de adolescente desinteresado quedaron muy atrás al igual que a mis amigos, que por suerte obtuvieron lo que se propusieron y así los tres teníamos romances prohibidos, no solo porque salíamos con otros hombres. Si no por que los tres salíamos con otros hombres mayores. Aunque claro los ayude en todo lo posible, ya que según ellos lo mio se me hizo "fácil". Y ya de por si yo era el que la tenia mas difícil al tener que esconderme o controlarme en la escuela fue un martirio. Pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo si se llegaba a saber lo echarían de su trabajo y eso era lo que menos quería.

Todo era felicidad, la más pura y perfecta que podría haber llegado a reconocer jamás. Todos pasaron a decirme que mis años de secundario fueron aburridos, a mí y a mis amigos, pero para nosotros fueron los más grandiosos que pudimos llegar a tener y no nos arrepentíamos de nada. Hasta ese ultimo día de clases que me encontraba en su salón frente al el amándolo con cada célula de mi cuerpo, nada podía hacerme sentir mal.

-¿Que harás ahora Idiota?- Siempre tan dulce, yo sabia que detrás de cada idiota o bastardo que me dedicaba había un profundo sentimiento dedicado a mi.

-Pues pensaba hacer una carrera de cocina y después hacerme cargo de la panadería, digo a ti te gusta todo eso y...-había dejado de hablar ya que me empujo con suficiente fuerza como para hacerme retroceder.

-¡No!... tu no harás eso...-Lo mire confundido tratando de que se explicara mejor.-Tu serás feliz ¿me entiendes? tu estudiaras una carrera que te guste, te casaras y será feliz a lado de una mujer...como se hace normalmente.

-¿Como me pidas que haga eso? Livino yo te am...-

-¡Tu no me amas!...Entiende que solo son las hormonas del momento...aun eres muy joven, tienes tanto por hacer y mucho que vivir...no mereces atarte a alguien mayor.-

-¡Mentira! No son las hormonas y no me arruinare la vida...yo te quiero a mi lado por siempre.- me acerque y lo tome por los hombros viendo así los ríos de lagrimas que se escurrían por su cara.

-yo seré infeliz.-Dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible.-Yo seré muy infeliz si siento que te estas atando a mi...seré demasiado infeliz si siento que por mi culpa te estas perdiendo de cosas que hace la gente normal de tu edad...y me sentiré horriblemente infeliz cuando te arrepientas de todo.-

-Yo jamás me arrepentiré yo...-corto mis palabas con un beso. Casto, suave y dulce.

-Prométeme algo ¿si Antonio?- lo mire triste, expectante de sus palabras, que ya de por si sabia que me iban a doler aceptar.-Haz las cosas como normalmente se hacen, cásate, vive una vida plena, se feliz...aunque duela yo te prometo que el dolor pasara...recuerda que soy mayor y se mas que tu.

Asentí y lo bese, tratando de que ese beso me alcance toda una vida, tratando lo imposible. Él se dejo hacer, como solo pocas veces pasaba, se dejo amar como siempre que yo le transmitía todo lo que sentía atreves de palabras, que para el eran innecesarias ya que una simple mirada me hacia sentir el ser mas amado de la tierra. Trate de hacerlo largo pero todo tiene un fin, o eso me hicieron creer.

-Tú al menos prométeme que no me olvidaras.-Pedí con una sonrisa forzada.

-No eres nadie para pedirme nada.-apartándose y alejándose de mi.-Pero no hace falta que lo prometa... yo jamás te olvidare Idiota...-abrió la puerta del salón, me dio la espalda y antes de serrarla por completo me dedico un primer y ultimo "Ti amo".

Lo único que paso después fue que trate de cumplir mi promesa, a la fuerza ya que por mas que quisiera no podía conseguir saber mas de él. Trate de ser feliz, aunque mis amigos se dieran cuanta de que era simple fachada, en el fondo creo que se sentían mal, después de todos ellos aun seguían con sus parejas y yo era el único que estaba solo. Por eso decidí conseguirme a una chica, no fue difícil ya que al entrar a la escuela de cocina, que si era una carrera que me gustara, una chica quedo prendida de mi. Jamás llegue a quererla ni un cinco porciento de todo lo que quería a Lovi, pero me esforcé en hacer que se sienta amada y protegida.

Ella era una chica realmente linda, Rubia, de ojos verde esmeralda, facciones juguetonas y sonrisa felina, pero para mi nunca me llego a parecer hermosa, se llamaba Emma y era de Bélgica. De verdad que me ayudo mucho, me acompaño y siempre estuvo ahí para mi así que decidí que seria mi esposa, aun que no la amara, era la mejor opción que tenia y de seguro eso la haría feliz. Mi matrimonio no fue nada fuera de lo normal, éramos jóvenes, felices y sin hijos. Ah y teníamos una panadería, mis padre me la dejaron al mudarse a un lugar mas tranquilo.

Pero al parecer no todo iba demasiado bien, Emma rompió el matrimonio luego de cinco años, al parecer siempre supo que no la amaba, y todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo trato de enamorarme. Me sentí mal al haberla hecho perder el tiempo de esa forma, pero no podía hacer nada por ella. Así que lo dejamos por la paz. Fue ahí cuando entraron mis amigos y me vinieron a visitar una temporada. Claro que ellos ya estaban casados, al parecer si se puede en San Francisco, por lo tanto ellos se tomaron unas vacaciones de sus vidas para tratar de animarme. Lo cual no tenia sentido por que me lo tome de la mejor manera, para mi no era como perder a un amante, ella era como mi compañera y amiga sin lazos románticos. Pero aun así llegaron en un buen momento ya que me empezaba a sentir solo.

Las semanas que pase con ellos fueron de lo mejor, me hicieron olvidar de todo, aunque tenia que seguir trabajando, cosa que se hacia pesado estado solo, ya que mis malos amigos no ayudaban. Pero como dicen, todo lo bueno termina y ellos se volvieron a ir, prometiendo volver ya que su vieja ciudad los llama y al parecer mi cocina es buena, no sé que esperaban después de que tengo un titulo de eso.

Aun así con 27 años creí que había vivido una vida plena, mas de la que otras personas, aun así solo me arrepiento de no haber seguido a mi primer amor. Al parecer se equivoco, mi corazón aun duele, trate de seguir adelante, ya no podía cumplir la promesa. Pero era feliz siempre trate de serlos, aun con el hueco en mi corazón siempre trate de serlo.

Una tarde lluviosa, había decidido comprarle la comida al gato, antes de que fuera fin de semana y tuviera que caminar más. Pensé que se me acortaría camino si pasaba por el parque, y además era una hermosa vista de todo los verde y húmedo. Fue entonces que lo vi, alguien sentado en el medio del césped y el barro, empapado con las manos juntas y mirando hacia el suelo. El segundo Rencuentro. Mi corazón dio un brinco y me acerque despacio con una sonrisa en la cara. Lo mire sin duda era él, y no se percato de mi presencia. Lo cubrí con mi paraguas en un intento fallido para que se deje de mojar, y al percatarse de que las gotas ya no lo tocaba levanto la vista topándose con mis ojos. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se paro. No a mi altura, ya que yo era ahora mas alto, pero el seguía igual, en todo sentido.

-No importa cuanto pase tu expresión de idiota nunca cambia.- Sonreí mas ampliamente de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Al parecer no.-

-¿Cumpliste tu promesa?-

-Si, pero las cosas no siempre salen como tu dices.- dije acercándome para que ambos estemos bajo el paraguas.-Y tu ¿Cumpliste tu promesa?-

-Yo jamás prometí nada... Pero aun así jamás te olvide.-

Y entonces decidí que nunca jamás en esta vida tendría otro Rencuentro con el... Lo mantendría conmigo aunque se me valla la vida en ello.

* * *

_¿Reviews? o por lo menos criticas ewe_


End file.
